


Three times Kakuranger near destroyed each other without a yokai to be seen

by oneatatime



Category: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Kakuranger's love for each other is deep and strong (and kinda violent, sometimes).





	Three times Kakuranger near destroyed each other without a yokai to be seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedRider2030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/gifts).



1\. 

Jiraiya looked from Sasuke to Tsuruhime, uncertain. Tsuruhime smiled back at him, and Sasuke gave him an encouraging gentle thwack to the shoulder, then went back to his crepe. Tsuruhime supposed it wasn’t unreasonable to inhale food in this break, because customers might swarm them again any moment. But then again, it’d be nice if he’d actually chew once in a while. She took another bite of her own crepe, enjoying the delicate fusion of the strawberries and cream in her mouth. 

“Come on, you can do it!” Sasuke said, mostly keeping his mouth covered with a hand. “Your Japanese is really improving!” 

Sekai nodded cheerfully, and repeated the question. “If a plane crashes on the border of Algeria and Kenya, where should the survivors be buried?” 

Jiraiya scratched his head, and began to work it through. “On the border... is it right in the middle?“

Saizou smacked Sekai with his hat, then twirled it around his finger. He did a little dance, bopping around Sekai and occasionally stopping to drop into what he thought were cool ninja poses but were mostly painfully embarrassing. One foot extended in the air, huge monkey grin, one hand making peace signs like someone was taking photos (luckily, no one was taking photos). Hands next to his feet on the asphalt, waggling his butt at Sekai, peering between his thighs. Tsuruhime was more or less used to this by now so she just made a tiny groan through her fingers, and managed not to blush. This was an important part of leadership, she’d discovered. Yes, it was important to tell them what to do in battle, and to tell them what to do when they were incredibly stupid outside of battle (and to listen to them when they – it was very infrequent, but it did happen! – actually knew more than she did). But it was also important to just... let them be, sometimes. 

“Algeria and Kenya don’t even border each other,” Saizou objected as he came back up to vertical again. Sekai reached back without looking and smacked him on the ear. Saizou whined and rubbed it fiercely. “So that means it was a REALLY bad crash, then. If the plane’s spread across multiple countries! Or maybe it was a really big plane. Was it a really big plane, Sekai?” 

“You don’t bury survivors!” Jiraiya said thankfully, at last, and Sekai nodded frantically, grinning and pointing at him. Tsuruhime clapped. Sasuke’s face lit up with understanding. 

“Ohhhhh!” As he worked it out, Saizou froze - except for the hat still revolving on his finger. 

The hat went faster and faster, and then there was a blur when it flew through the air, and then a yell. “MY CREPE!” 

Tsuruhime lifted her own plastic plate out of the way. Plastic furniture went flying as Sasuke dove. The evening dissolved into a scuffle, as it so often did. 

 

2\. 

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he settled back into his seat, leaning against the window of Nekomaru. He patted it absently, and said, “Thank you.” There was a distant _mraaow_ and the feel of what felt like a purr under his hand. He was never quite sure about how self-aware Nekomaru was, but it sure seemed to like him. He appreciated that. 

It was nice travelling this way. It wasn’t very cowboyish, sure, but it was still companionable. Everyone was friendly, and helped him with learning Japanese. They didn’t make him feel too stupid. In fact, sometimes he felt downright smart next to some of them. He yawned, and opened his eyes again for a moment. Tsuruhime was shaking her head in amusement at something, a soft grin on her face under her favourite red bandanna – oh. Saizou had his head out the window, like a dog. Eyes closed, hair thwipping in the breeze, an expression of absolute bliss on his face. 

Jiraiya turned to share a grin with Sasuke, but Sasuke was already doing the same thing. Behind him, so was Sekai, and then he looked forward to see Tsuruhime opening her own window and sticking her head out to enjoy the breeze. 

Wait – 

His eyes met Tsuruhime’s, and their foreheads clacked together as they both dove forward to take the steering wheel. After a brief tussle of sorting out their arms and legs, Jiraiya ended up in her lap holding the wheel while she changed gears. 

 

3\. 

The yellow ninja crept stealthily through the darkness. This was it. The time when he would have his stealthy revenge, of stealthiness, because he was the best ninja at being stealthy. He lifted his Kakuremaru, stopping for a moment to admire how stealthy and dark and cool he was in the moonlight – 

“Saizou, duck. Sekai, stop it, he said he was sorry!”

“But Tsuuuuuruhime!” Sekai dissolved into a wailing whine. He would’ve stamped his foot, too, but he wasn’t eight. So he crossed his arms (nearly slicing off his own ear) and pouted, instead. That was much more mature. 

There was a tiny prick under his jaw, and Sekai looked over to see his tiny leader glaring at him, with her Kakuremaru glinting in the moonlight. She looked really cool, too, dammit! “Stop. Declaring. Blood. Feuds. He doesn’t deserve to die because he uses your toothpaste, or because he stuck his tongue out at you when you fell over, or because he didn’t laugh at your joke at breakfast!” 

Sekai had to whisper-shout so he didn’t move his face too much and accidentally cut his own jugular. All of their swords were sharp. Tsuruhime’s could cut air molecules. It was so finely honed that an air molecule could take three steps before realising that its head was separated from its shoulders. Wait. Did air molecules have heads or shoulders? They probably didn’t have dandruff problems either... he really should concentrate. 

“But he’s so bad at laundry! He turned my favourite Spider-man underwear blue!” 

“I didn’t, you idiot, I told you I just gave you the wrong pile! You’re wearing mine! Give them back!” 

Sekai blinked, and wiggled his hips experimentally. He wiggled again, then sheathed his sword. “Huh.” His hands went to his waist. 

“Don’t give them back NOW,” Tsuruhime yelped. Sekai had never been quite so in fear of his life as when that thin trickle of blood ran down his jawline.


End file.
